1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wheeled vehicle designed to turn about a vertical axis. In particular, the invention relates to powered utility riding vehicles of the type useful for military and naval aircraft servicing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tow vehicles for aircraft, often called tractors, are typically configured with two axles, one in front, the other in the rear. The rear axle is fixed to the vehicle and provides motive force; two additional wheels are located at the front end of the vehicle, each being steerable and connected together to provide steering of the vehicle. Since there is a distance between the fixed rear drive wheels and the axis of the steerable wheels at the front end of the vehicle, a turning radius is required that far exceeds the space actually occupied by the vehicle itself. The longer the distance between the front and rear axles, the larger is the turning radius that is required to change direction of the vehicle. A large turning radius makes maneuvering around crowded airfields and naval vessels difficult and often dangerous. Operators are required to look over their shoulders in order to back up, and congestion is commonplace. A need exists for a service vehicle that requires less square footage for its footprint and less maneuvering space so that operator and aircraft safety are enhanced.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
A primary object of the invention is to provide a service vehicle that has enhanced maneuverability for towing or pushing aircraft and for handling munitions or ordinance, such as for securing missiles or bombs to the underside of military aircraft wings.
Another object of the invention is to provide a service vehicle that can turn on the spot and be of the smallest physical size relative to the space it occupies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a service vehicle which reduces the risk of accidents which result in damage or injury to equipment or operating personnel.